


Never Planned On You

by thirtyskeletons



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Kissing in the Rain, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirtyskeletons/pseuds/thirtyskeletons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has known Josh for a long-ass time, so why did it take so long?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Planned On You

**Author's Note:**

> i turned this in for a grade

The sounds of the TV drowned out the rain pattering against the window.  The two boys sat in their pajamas on the sofa, fingers clacking away at their controllers.  Chris had always been better than Josh at Mario Kart, and this still held true in this instance.

            “Sixth place?!” Josh tossed his controller down onto the cushion as Bowser Jr. crossed the finish line on the screen.  He turned his head to look over to Chris, dejected. “How did you get so good at this?”

            Chris chuckled. “Years of practice, bro! Yoshi has never let me down.” He waggled his controller in his friend’s face.

            He wasn’t anticipating Josh’s quick reflexes, however.  Without missing a beat, he snatched the controller right out of Chris’ hands. “Then no more Yoshi for you!” he proclaimed triumphantly.

            “Hey, no fair!” Chris leaned over Josh’s lap as Josh held the controller further out of his reach. “Without Yoshi, I’m nothing!”

            Josh laughed as he strained his arm to keep the controller away from his friend. “Eww, it’s all covered in your man-sweat!” he teased.

            “I’ll have you know that I pride myself on my man-sweat, thank you very much.” Giving up in his pursuit, Chris twisted his body around so that he was looking up at Josh, his head resting in his lap.  This is why he cherished this friendship so much, just nice moments like this.  He knew that normal bros would never do anything like this, or really any kind of physical contact in general outside of the occasional ridiculous handshake or non-hug.  He and Josh were different, though.  They were best friends since elementary school, and they could tell each other everything.  They were about as close as two people could possibly get without being lovers.

            _Lovers._ The word resounded through his head.  He had never considered the option.  Josh, realizing that Chris was not moving from his comfortable spot on his lap, started another race by himself (using Chris’s beloved Yoshi, the nerve) against computer players.  The light from the screen illuminated his face, accentuating his normally soft features.  His focus was entirely on the screen, while Chris’s was entirely on him.  Josh looked beautiful in this light, almost radiant.  Chris was mesmerized; he simply could not tear his gaze away.  He felt his own face start to get hot as he realized how disgustingly head-over-heels he was for his best friend.  

             The next few days of school went by in an awkward, blushy blur.  It was the first time Chris was ever thankful that he didn’t have a single class with Josh.  He would also purposefully avoid making eye contact with him in the halls.  He wasn’t entirely sure why he was so nervous about Josh finding out about his embarrassing crush.  He knew it wasn’t because Josh wasn’t gay or whatever, because everyone knew that he was the most openly bisexual a single person could possibly be.  Was it that he didn’t want to ruin their friendship?  Yeah, that was it.  Their relationship was unlike anything else that Chris had ever had, and he didn’t want to lose it.  Sure, he had the rest of his friend group, but he wouldn’t even have known them without Josh. Speaking of which, Josh seemed to be getting pretty chummy with Sam-

            “…ris! Christopher!”

            He was snapped out of his thoughts by a hand waving in front of his face.  He blinked then looked at the grinning girl sitting on the park bench next to him.  “Oh, sorry, Sam.”

            “I thought I lost you there for a second,” Sam teased.  “How can you expect to keep up your impeccable GPA if you keep drifting off? Also, what are you doing out here all by yourself?”

            Chris shrugged, looking down.  “I came out here to clear my head. I guess I just… I have a lot on my mind.”

            The look on Sam’s face softened.  “Hey, what’s up?” she scooted closer to him, drawing her knees up onto the bench.  “C’mon, you can tell me.”

            Chris sighed.  “Alright, alright.” He looked back up at her, a little embarrassed.  “Have you ever… liked anyone? Like, _like-_ liked them?”

            Sam just kind of looked at him for a second, then burst into laughter.  It took a solid 2 minutes for her to calm down, Chris blushing fiercely the whole time.  “Christopher Jeremy, we are seniors in high school!” she reminded him through fits of giggles.  She wiped the tears from her eyes. “Oh my god, I can’t believe it! Baby’s first crush!”

            Chris was red as a beet, glasses fogging up.  “Sh-shut up! This is serious!  I’m going through a crisis here! Also, I’m older than you.”

            She punched his arm playfully. “Then act like it, dummy.” She shook out the rest of her giggles, then rested her elbows against her knees and her chin in her hands, looking at Chris. “Okay, I’m done. Continue.”

            Chris made a face at her then continued his confession. “Okay, as I was saying, have you ever liked someone, like a lot, but you’re super close to them, and you don’t want to ruin your friendship? But you like, are super in love with them? And they’re super important to you and you couldn’t bear even the thought of losing them? So you’re afraid to tell them how you feel because you think that they’ll hate you forever or they don’t feel the same and it’ll be really awkward?”

            He was rambling at this point, mouth moving at a million miles per hour and hands moving even faster.  When his mini-rant was over, he took a deep breath then looked back up at Sam.  Her face was a far cry from the mocking laughter he expected.  She looked genuinely worried for him, and seemed a bit… melancholy? He couldn’t tell.  They sat in silence for a moment, until she spoke up.

             “…Is it Ashley?” she said softly.

            Chris groaned loudly in exasperation.  “No, oh my god, it’s not Ashley!  Why does everyone think that I like Ashley?!”

            “Well you two just spend a lot of time together!”

            “Not as much as I spend with Josh!”

            “Well you guys are best friends, it’s diff-“

            “No, it’s not! It’s Josh, ok?! I like Josh! I actually think I might _love_ him!”

            Sam was floored.  It was her stunned silence that made Chris break out of his hysterics and realize what he had just confessed.  If his brain wasn’t completely fried, he would be thanking his lucky stars that this park was completely empty.  But he wasn’t about to stay there after that display.

            “…I have to go.” He muttered, picking up his bag and briskly walking away from the bench.

            “Wait, Chris-“ he heard her call after him, but he was too far gone to turn back.  She could say whatever she wanted to him later, but now was not the time.

            When he got home, he unceremoniously dumped his bag on the floor and face planted on his bed, letting out a loud groan into his pillow.  It had started to rain on his walk home, so he was getting his bed a bit wet, but he didn’t really care. The sound of the rain against the window reminded him too much about that night; lying in Josh’s lap, the way Josh looked in that light, Josh Josh Josh. In his frustration, he did the only thing he really felt like doing at that point: have a tantrum.

            “Stupid! Stupid stupid stupid stupid!” He thrashed around in his bed, fists pounding against his mattress. “God, I’m such an idiot! A goddamn idiot!”

            His tantrum was short-lived, however; he paused his flailing when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Without even checking who it was, he picked up with a bitter “Hello?”

            “Dude, are you ok?” Josh’s voice rang crystal clear.

            Chris hung up, then immediately called him back. “Shit, dude, I’m sorry-“

            “Nah man, it’s totally fine.” Josh reassured him. “What’s been up with you lately? You’ve been avoiding me, and Sam texted me a few minutes ago-“

            Chris’s heart skipped a beat. “WHAT DID SHE TELL YOU.”

            “Woah, nothing! Just that I should call you because you were going through a rough spot!” Chris could picture Josh raising his hands defensively. “You know you can tell me anything, right? I’m here for you, Cochise.”

            Hearing Josh say his nickname for him made Chris’s heart flutter.  He heaved a heavy sigh. “…Actually, there is something I want to tell you.  But I think… I think it’d be better in person.  Meet up at the park by my house?”

            “In the rain?”

            “I don’t care.  I really want to tell you this, in person.” _I really want to see you._

            So of course, 15 minutes later, Chris found himself sitting on the same park bench as before.  This was the Bench of Embarrassing Confessions, apparently.  He was considering having a plaque made when he heard Josh’s luxury car come to a halt on the road behind him.  He took a deep breath and turned around to look at his best friend. 

            He was trotting quickly down the path towards Chris, holding a dark green umbrella in one hand and a big bag of Doritos in the other.  Chris cocked an eyebrow. “What’re the chips for?”

            Josh giggled sheepishly, handing over the bag while avoiding eye contact.  “Well, uh, you seemed to be avoiding me and I didn’t know why, so I stopped at 7-11 and got you these as a… peace offering?”

            Chris hugged the bag to his chest.  He felt himself falling in love all over again.

            “So, uh…” Josh’s words snapped him out of his lovestruck trance. “What’s up? What did you want to tell me?”

            One look into Josh’s imploring eyes made every ounce of zeal that Chris had drain out of him all at once.  “Uh, it was… it was nothing.” He looked away from Josh’s concerned eyes.  “It’s not that big of a deal.”

            Josh wasn’t buying it. “No way, man, it has to be something. I know you. I know something has to be wrong-“

            “I’m fine.” Chris insisted. He turned away. “I gotta go. I’m sorry I worried you.”

            “Wait, hold on!” Josh reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

            “I said I’m _fine!_ ” Chris whirled around to smack Josh’s arm away.  He wasn’t expecting Josh to be so close.  He also wasn’t expecting his hand to make full contact with the face he was fawning over not two minutes ago. The sound of the umbrella hitting the ground sounded like a bomb dropping.

            Josh stumbled back a bit from the impact, holding his face where he was struck.  When he looked back up at Chris, his eyes were full of confusion, worry, and a hint of betrayal.  Chris crumbled.  He hunched over, face scrunched up and tears mingling with the rain and falling onto the lenses of his glasses. His words came out jumbled and rushed.

            “I’m sorry, I’m so so so sorry, I didn’t mean to, I’m not fine, _I love you!_ Like, I am super in love with you! I really don’t want to ruin our friendship, because you’re really important to me, and I don’t know what I would do without you, so please don’t lea-“

            He was interrupted by a pair of strong hands pulling him up and a pair of soft lips pressed against his own.  The kiss was short-lived and Chris was too shocked to really enjoy it.  When Josh pulled back, Chris was even more shocked to find that he was crying as well.

            “I love you too, you huge dummy.” Josh grinned from ear to ear through his tears. “I’ve loved you since like the seventh grade.” He looked away from Chris’s face, embarrassed.  “I just thought… you had a thing for Ashley, because you two were always together, and you always looked like-“

            He was cut off by Chris wrapping his long arms around his body and burying his face into his shoulder. Chris was laughing and crying at the same time, not caring that his glasses were being smashed into his face.  After a solid five minutes of hugging, he picked the shorter one up and spun him around, unable to contain his happiness.  Josh was laughing that gorgeous laugh that Chris loved.

            “Put me down, you idiot, and let me kiss you again.”

            Chris immediately complied, and this kiss was much more enjoyable and lengthy than the last.  The long forgotten bag of Doritos laid on the ground; the two boys had much more important things to direct their attentions to.


End file.
